Bollards are well known for the lighting of walkways and the like. Prior known bollards comprise either a single aperture directing light from a light source to cover a predetermined field of surrounding ground or a plurality of stacked louvers each having a light source wherein each light source/louver combination is configured to direct light at the same angle with respect to the bollard and thus light essentially the same predetermined field. These known prior art bollards have cast light either on the field immediately adjacent the base of the bollard (i.e. “near field”) or on a field spaced from the base of the bollard (i.e. “far field”), but have not cast adequate light on both fields.
Prior to the lighting apparatus of the present disclosure, lighting both near and far fields required multiple bollards positioned closely together to create overlapping fields. This caused inefficiencies in both capital expenditures on equipment as well as energy consumption by the lighting apparatuses.